onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts/Archive 8
Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard and Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf Since the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe article has Rokushiki techniques that Kaku uses while in his hybrid form, I was wondering if it would be alright to add Rokushiki techniques that Lucci and Jabra use while in their hybrid forms to their respective Devil Fruit articles. Vincent Dawn (talk) 17:36, January 24, 2019 (UTC) I finished adding techniques to the pages above. I was wondering, when you have the time, if you could go over the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard article. I added techniques based on the fact that Lucci used them while in his hybrid form, but I'm somewhat uncertain if Kamisori, Tekkai "Utsugi", and Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuogan are exclusive to his hybrid form. Also I haven't played the games were Soru "Kokoken", Geppo "Shukubaku", and Shigan "Sentoso" have appeared, so I'm not certain if these moves are hybrid form exclusive as well. Vincent Dawn (talk) 01:31, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Moria's Zombies again SeaTerror is using the rules against edit warring to make sure that I can't change a section without his say-so. It shouldn't be this big of a deal.-Sandwichman2449 (talk) 00:20, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Why no Charlotte Family Numbering? Why are we taking away the Charlotte Family nunmering? And were do I File a Complaint? Brian Dodd (talk) 06:49, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Fine Ok I won't fight you about this even though it was handy I still bevive its better for sorting them but I let go.Brian Dodd (talk) 07:02, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Vivre Card List I don't think she's going to budge, here is what I asked her: "Sorry to bring this up again, but do you have a source that Hammond and Gyro are part of the pack. Because while they were reported early on (on a fan forum, at least to me) this was from a black and white ad from WSJ that was difficult to make out due its size of the covers on the ad and it being grainy. The ad did clearly state that there would be skill cards for Zoro and Sanji. So with the characters on the cover being 13 plus the two skill cards and the EX card, leaves no room for them. And while the Whitebeard EX card might seem like an exception the characters featured on it (with the exception of Thatch, although he did appear in the Marineford arc) made their debut in the Summit War saga and I doubt they'll make an exception and skip over the Summit War EX card for one pack. It seems like characters should be added to the list if they are confirmed by retail sites like Amazon (despite getting Enel wrong for the first Skypiea pack), WSJ ads (and publications related to it), or the covers themselves." And here is her response: "No, I don't have a source different from the forum, but Redon rarely mislead us. Also, the 13 characters and two skill card actually support the idea that Hammond and Gyro are EX characters." To be fair they'll likely be EX characters in a later pack. But I'm worried that even if you do talk her, she'll still revert the edits. Vincent Dawn (talk) 18:55, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Chiryaku Ten'nen Maru With the name of Galdino's ship being revealed in his and Miss Goldenweek's card I think it might be time to move the description of his ship from his article to Chiryaku Ten'nen Maru's article. However I don't think I'm up to the task of further fleshing it out, since my experience so far has been adding techniques to Devil Fruit articles, switching english names for attacks to their Japanese names (that are actually in Japanese) to better to match the other article's layouts and just generally minor edits. I don't mean to sound lazy, but I don't have much experience when comes to expanding upon stub articles or overhauling them when more information has been available. Vincent Dawn (talk) 05:42, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Gear Fourth Technique or Another Technique I replace the image with GIF format sir Portgas D. Lee (talk) 05:23, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Remove Pirate occupation for Sweet Commanders but what about the All Stars for the Beasts Pirates? So you removed the Pirate occupation for the Sweet Commanders because as you said a Sweet Commander is a Pirate ok so what about the All Star for the Beasts Pirates, isn't that the same thing? Opera298 (talk) 00:23, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Alright good to know. Opera298 (talk) 00:26, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Renaming BF-36 and BF-37 I was just wondering about renaming articles BF-36 and BF-37 to Cyborg Tactics and Armored Me respectively. Even though their infoboxes have BF-36 and BF-37 as their header, they use the names for the actual fighting style in their statistics section. And if not shouldn't General Franky be renamed BF-38 to match BF-36 and BF-37. Vincent Dawn (talk) 21:23, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Someone beat me to it years ago, it didn't really seem to go anywhere. But I was wondering my original question regarding BF-36 and 37 being renamed Cyborg Tactics and Armored Me. Vincent Dawn (talk) 05:41, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Was thinking about this scene where he doesn't need to balance any force to "strech out" his neck: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GL2OXZvYsKs Also he streched just his pinky finger here: https://mangadex.org/chapter/308661/14 Hellpunch (talk) 14:21, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Sweet Commanders and All-Stars Hey, why are you allowing users to remove the pirate from the infoboxes of the All-Stars and Sweet Commanders? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 06:16, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Okay, combatant for the Big Mom Pirates, Headliner, Gifter, and Pleasure for the Beast Pirates are also ranks. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 22:04, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Moving Techniques I was wondering if it would be alright to move Kyubi Rush and Megaton Kyubi Rush from the Noro Noro no Mi's article to Foxy's Abilities and Powers section. Both of those techniques don't appear to be connected to the Noro Noro no Mi's powers and are just rapid punch techniques used after someone is hit by the Noro Noro Beam. Vincent Dawn (talk) 21:43, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Just curious, but why was Kaido taken out from the gallery of mythic zoan users. He's still listed as a member in the mythic zoan description on the same page. Thunder Clap Any reason way an attack of the same Japanese name as that of Big Mom has a different English name? Rhavkin (talk) 20:53, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Grandpa Hyo In one of the versions I read, when Hyo mentions Hyogoro, he said "I, Hyogoro the Flower", and in another version he talks about himself when he was young and then mentions Hyogoro, so it should be Hyo. But also, someone updated the Hyo page with Hyogoro info, so I'm not sure if we need to wait to confirm, since it appears to be stated by himself.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 07:22, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Wano Country Arc Page Just so you know I am once again keeping the Story Impact notes under control by focusing on the ones that would have no meaning based on how the arc is likely to be played out (ex. Brook discovering the Poneglyph doesn't mean a thing since the Poneglyph thing will be resolved by the end of the arc). You are welcome to help me with this by changing or removing things that either are unnecessary or don't belong there right now. -Adv193 (talk) 15:19, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Den Den Do you or do you know anyone who would know?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:05, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Den Den Mushi Could you put protection on Den Den Mushi until the problem is solved?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:57, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Please?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:40, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Rgilbert In case you haven't notice, Rgilbert is over- and misusing the constantly. All he does is add work for other users, and no matter how many times I tried to explain to him, and even quoting the template doc, he refuse to add the reference instead of the template. You can see on our talk pages, that I pointed him to people who might help, and even tried to help him by doing the source search myself, so that he could at least do some of the work, but that didn't pan out at all, and now there is a protected page with a misused template and only a handful of users can fix it. Are we supposed to do his work? Rhavkin (talk) 07:08, February 27, 2019 (UTC) I'm not saying it wasn't necessary on some of those pages, I'm saying that that template, as written on it's doc is not a replacement for the , and that Rgilbert refuse to use it. I tried helping him, at the beginning I even filled the un-sourced phrases, but then he just added new over and over again. I tried to explain to him the uselessness of the template, and pointed him to the place where he could find the material for finding the reference, but he refused to do any of the work without giving a reason why. I don't think Rgilbert never added references, but if he hadn't, then please help me explain to him the basic on how to use that instead of other users doing it for him, especially since he's using it to justify a shut down idea. Rhavkin (talk) 06:37, February 28, 2019 (UTC) I understand. I'll try to keep this discussion on Rgilbert and mine talk pages to not edit war. Rhavkin (talk) 07:23, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Category why are you removing simple and yet informative category ? PandamanXXX (talk) 18:29, February 27, 2019 (UTC) It looks like the characters that are in the new category were the ones who died during the current story as early as the end of Romance Dawn.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:39, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Replying to question by User:Kaido King of the Beasts in my talk page :There is a big difference between Deceased Characters category which has all dead characters from past, flashbacks to filler, movies stuff where as Deceased Characters in real time as the title says, Its a sub category grouping all the characters that died in present as the story goes on, Its a informative category PandamanXXX (talk) 18:41, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Fujitora's Meteorite.png Hey, I tried uploading a better image, but for some reason it failed to display it. I tried uploading it here for a test and it worked. Can you help me figure out how to fix it? Thanks. Rhavkin (talk) 07:23, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Excessive categories Please help me tell other users that the categories I'm making are not useless stubs.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:54, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Haki section for Vice Admiral and above Characters I was wondering if it would be alright to remove the "However, he/she has not yet been shown using it." sentence from the Vice Admiral and above characters' Haki section. They are confirmed users so I don't really see the need for it. For example that sentence hasn't been tacked onto Kenbunshoku Haki users that were confirmed by Vivre card. Or for characters that are confirmed Haki users such as Teach, Tamago, and Stussy, but have yet to display use. Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:12, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Hey! I want you to credit me for the translation of the Chapter 924, Page 58 section of the SBS Vol.92. I translated that part but someone removed my credits from there. This is just a request but since calmdownrelax has also been credited then I should be credited for my part of the translation too. Thanks You. ----------------- This is what I have translated: https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_92?action=edit&section=3 This 'Find the difference' Panel was released sometime before, one of the readers found out one of the differences. Here Oda answered all the 9 differences in the two panels. O: I received a difference from P.N.ゆ! Thank you very much! ! The answer is below, so be sure to find it again! Answers: #There are two bars on Akainu's hat in the first Panel. #The length of Fujitora's Epaulette in the first Panel is longer. #Fujitora's scarf in the first panel is rolled differently. #Garp's socks in Panel 2 are half taken off. #Hina's hair bun is in different directions in the first and second Panel. #Sengoku has some hair decorating items on his head in the second panel. #The length of Sengoku's beard tail is shorter in the second panel. #Rice Crackers besides Sengoku's feet is missing in the first panel.# #Smoker's Coat has differently-colored cuffs in the two images. `Noxdraz (talk) 12:35, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Gocha Gocha no Mi The article lists the technique (or phrase) they use to fuse into one being as "Merge". However based on the clip I found, they appear to say "Combine" (in english). For some reason the subbers chose to go with "Merge" instead. I just wanted to get your approval to prevent Evergone (who added the technique in the first place) from reverting it. Vincent Dawn (talk) 01:50, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Stussy and Rokushiki I wanted to get your approval first, before I make this edit. According to Artur's translation of Stussy's card, she can use all six forms of Rokushiki. The Rokushiki article though puts her under the "Incomplete Set" section of the gallery, instead of the "All Six" part. Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:55, March 18, 2019 (UTC) wano country arc could you please edit Wano Country Arc? i did but the images were deleted what i can understand if they do not follow the guidelines but why the whole text for the last two chapters? If we do not edit it even in chapter 950 there won't be any edits to the history and apparently no one edits the history of WNCArc so pls. I know what i did was vandalism but i was frustrated because i was looking for a way to implement discord into my wiki and i had no success, it wont happen again, if you could show me the code to implement discord i would really appreciate it Before creation, there must be destruction By Beerus (talk) 01:57, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Ok understood I'm done anyway Brian Dodd (talk) 21:56, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Brian Dodd (talk) 21:43, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Garp's Abilities and Powers Section Going over Garp's Abilities and Powers section, mainly the Busoshoku Haki section, I noticed the attack sub-header under it is pretty small (using five = around it). I remember there was similar dispute about this on the Mochi Mochi no Mi page when separating the non-canon and awakened non-canon techniques. I was wondering if it would alright to just combine his attacks into one section (with three = around it), rather than having them separated by Haki and Weapons. Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:49, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Spin-Offs I still have the links for the contents of those spin-offs but I can't translate them so could I please show them to you?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:50, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Condragulations Congrats on the getting the promotion, now you deeply embody Kaido now, without the drinking I hope. Keep up the good work. DragonEmeperor (talk) 05:52, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Content Moderator Ok, I accept.Fliu (talk) 17:52, March 30, 2019 (UTC) re: content mod That's fine, I probably won't be that active anytime soon. Thanks for asking, though. And congrats on making admin! 18:00, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Content Moderator Ok, I accept. :��‍☠️���� (talk) 22:45, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Rokushiki Template Klobis keeps reverting my edit to the Rokushiki template, moving Stussy back to the Incomplete Set section. Also congratulations on becoming an admin, You earned with your time and dedication to the Fandom (as well as putting up with me leaving messages on your talk page). Only suggestion I ask is to crackdown on users who revert edits by higher ups after they reverted their previous edits for not following the layout, having no citations, or for generally being incorrect. Vincent Dawn (talk) 06:52, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Levely Arc Hey Kaido could you please protect or semi protect the Levely Arc page? It’s annoying seeing the anonymous users changing to Rverie.4orty5ive (talk) 23:49, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Behavior That fact that you seem to be ignoring me says a lot about what type of person you are. All I want is to have a back and forth on why it should be Enel, Eneru, etc. You choose to be rude which I dont appriciate. You will regret it probably. Gokudo (talk) 06:03, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Yeti And these three?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:33, April 4, 2019 (UTC) And should they not be moved to Race instead Punk Hazard?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:59, April 4, 2019 (UTC) About the Shandia Chief. Hi. So, I updated the Shandia Chief with new info from the Vivre Card Databook, but I think I accidentally erased the photo from his char box. Can you fix this problem, please ? Thank you. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 15:45, April 4, 2019 (UTC) About the Shandia Chief. Hi. So, I updated the Shandia Chief with new info from the Vivre Card Databook, but I think I accidentally erased the photo from his char box. Can you fix this problem, please ? Thank you. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 15:46, April 4, 2019 (UTC) About the Shandia Chief Hi. So, I updated the Shandia Chief with new info from the Vivre Card Databook, but I think I accidentally erased the photo from his char box. Can you fix this problem, please ? Thank you. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 15:47, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Characters by Gender Is it possible for a user to make a bot for another user or is it easier than it seems?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:26, April 7, 2019 (UTC) And what program would I have to download to make categories?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:35, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Link?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:24, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Link?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:35, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Still, you and I are not the only one in support of it.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:22, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Can you find other users who could give support?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:24, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Rhavkin You made that solution for Sea Animal Pirates the other day don't let her undo it.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:41, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the tip about the voice of all things gallery. You are a life saver. Hey, do you think you could take a look at the Yonko page. Specifically the powers and abilities section. A bunch of paragraphs are bunched to together unprofessional looking. Tried to fix that but acording to the edit page, there are spaces between the paragraphs. Do you think you could take a look. I'm out of ideas. Just to be clear, it's supposed to be... The paragraph about physical strength and Haki. (Space) The paragraph about Whitebeards devil fruit. (Space) The paragraph about Blackbeard's devil fruit. (Space) Thanks for all the help Evergone (talk) 08:10, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Ryuo Ryuo is being used on both the general Haki page and the Busoshoku Haki page. I'm not certain whether Hyogoro in the recent chapter was referring to Haki in general as Ryuo or just BH. Either way it feels like the Ryuo sentence should be removed from either the general Haki page (since Mantra is not mentioned on that page) or the BH page if he was referring to Haki in general being called Ryuo. I'm asking for your help in this since I tried this earlier on BH page and my edit was undone. Vincent Dawn (talk) 02:12, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Ebisu Town So it's just gonna be those two for Ebisu Town or are they going to Flower Capital as well?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:16, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Unnecessary Sentences I've noticed that a few characters' pages have some unnecessary sentences in regards to their Haki sections. For example on Mihawk's page under his Haki section, this sentence "Mihawk can utilize two types of Haki." seems unnecessary since the next sections are about the two types of Haki he can use. If a characters' general Haki section (such Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, or Rayleigh) goes into more detail about it (such as not being able to use it before, how they couldn't control at first, someone else commenting on powerful it is, or using their mastery of it to teach others) then it isn't unnecessary. I'm running this by you first, since I tried to get rid of the sentence on Mihawk's page, but other users keep undoing it. If I get your okay on this then other users might stop undoing it. Vincent Dawn (talk) 18:59, April 21, 2019 (UTC) The user who is undoing them is SeaTerror. Based on their message wall and the fact that they had a forum post discussing their possible ban, they seem like the type of user who won't give up until a mod or admin steps in (also there was the recent edit war they were apart of about the levitation/flight debate for Devil Fruit and Ryuo situation for Haki/Buso). I'll give it a try, but I'm already guessing they won't budge on the issue. Vincent Dawn (talk) 01:47, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Machvise to Mach Vise? A recent ad came out for the upcoming Vivre Card pack and was posted on AP Forums. It seems to indicate that Machvise's name is actually spelled Mach Vise in English (since there is period after Mach which also present in Senor Pink's English spelling). Which is odd considering there is no interpunct in the Japanese spelling of his name (even on the ad). I know the likely answer is to wait for the card to come out, just thought I give you a heads up just in case. Vincent Dawn (talk) 04:59, April 25, 2019 (UTC) KFAI Can you change the image for Allies to an infobox for Rasetsu Town or at least the prison?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:44, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Okay. I forgot to look at the other images for Wano but could it just be Rasetsu Town until a better image of the town comes up?Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:03, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Sorry if I did something wrong but I'm not good with images.Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:03, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Admin Authority I'm sorry, I did have some inaccurate preconceptions about how much authority an admin has on this and other wikis. The next you are dealing with another user over an editing dispute I'll just let you handle it. I also did leave message about it on the Yonko page, but that seems like a mute point now. Vincent Dawn (talk) 04:42, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Cman12 Sorry to come to you like this, I made an edit on Katakuri's general Haki section, basically saying "Katakuri is one of the very small number of people who can use all three types of Haki", since the previous sentence states he has mastery over all three types of Haki, I even put the reason for the edit saying "He's only shown mastery over one type of Haki". When Cman12 undid my edit this was their response: "Dude are you slow or something. There are 3 different types of haki". It's not that they undid my edit, but that they basically asked if I was stupid. It makes it kind of difficult to have dialogue with another user when they just write you off as being stupid. I'm not even certain how they interpreted my reason for changing the sentence to me being stupid. Vincent Dawn (talk) 06:59, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Just because he hasnt shown adnevced mastery in kings haki or armanment haki doesnt mean he hasnst mastered them it just means he doesnt have advanced mastery. Also, why did you even delete the sentence anyway only to put it back later but in a way the you wanted to look.(Cman12 (talk) 12:22, April 27, 2019 (UTC)) There is a section on Katakuri's talk page to discuss this topic. What I'm talking to Kaido about it is a different matter related to you. Vincent Dawn (talk) 15:42, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Dude get out your feelings. Your acting like I used cursing words or something. Yes I ask were you slow because your trying to argue that katakuri hasnt mastered all three forms of haki but only observation haki. He's clearly shown mastery over all of them.(Cman12 (talk) 19:59, April 27, 2019 (UTC)) Your not supposed to insult people when they make an edit, you don't like. At no point did I insult you or question your intelligence. Treating people with civility keeps this wiki from becoming a toxic place that no-one wants to be apart of. Vincent Dawn (talk) 03:01, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Yonko The novel A reference on Yonko isn't working also what page was it?Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:34, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Soru Soru no Mi and Napoleon I was just wondering, since Prometheus and Zeus' attacks are a part of the Soru Soru no Mi's technique section, is there a reason that Napoleon's attacks aren't also a part of the Soru Soru no Mi's technique section? I'm just asking just in case there is a reason why they're not a part of the Soru Soru no Mi's technique section. Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:06, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Ancient giants Can I make page for ancient giants? Groosenat0r (talk) 05:21, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Disambiguations I suggested to ST to start a forum about what should and shouldn't be on those pages, but coming from you, I'm think it might be beneficial to actually talk about it instead of starting something like that. To the point, there are cases like Monkey (Disambiguation) and Blackbeard (Disambiguation) which include translations, and God (Disambiguation) and Straw Hat (Disambiguation) which include epithets and plenty other cases where the Disambiguation title isn't as the included page's title, and yet the pages are included. I think that there should be a consistency in those sort of things. Rhavkin (talk) 21:28, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Delete Shields are gonna be part of a new page I will make soon but what were Bucklers?Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:54, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Mantra Since Wano has it's own name for Busoshoku Haki, I was wondering if Skypiean characters that possess Kenbunshoku Haki should have their sub-header for that section changed from Mantra to Haki (since so far they only possess one type of Haki)? Considering the fact that Wano characters who possess Busoshoku Haki don't have their sub-headers for that section as Ryuo. Also Hyogoro's page has a sub-header for Busoshoku Haki despite only possessing that type of Haki so far, I was wondering if it would okay to get rid of it? Vincent Dawn (talk) 01:25, May 20, 2019 (UTC) You should probably change something on the site, it's pretty much stated on the left right corner of your page FANDOM. Also, you said all information must have a direct source...47% of your pages don't include any kind of sources to information aside from the ones given in the series...seriously what kind of management is this? Why are you removing edits from a FAN FICTION FANDOM wiki and then restraining edits on it? What kind of insecure person are you seriously? You said not to edit in the fandom and okay I listened but you also prevent edits in a FAN FICTION fandom wiki? Seriously what kind of management is this website subjected to? I know and do understand, but you removed the edits from the FAN FICTION FANDOM WIKI of the Shou shou no Mi, which is classified in the Fan fiction fandom part of your website...care to explain?